Mr and Mrs? Badass
by dinosaurfreakable
Summary: Clare only looks nice but she can sing dance and FIGHT?
1. Chapter 1

Clare Pov

I woke up with a crash and some cries.

1 New message:  
(SEXY) ELI  
Needing a ride, Blue eyes?

I laughed

Sure I responded.

(SEXY) ELI

C U in 10! :) Luv U

I decided that I would go to the 'ring' today. Of course I would have to make up a lie to Eli. He wouldn't understand why I fight and he would go crazy. I grabbed my pants that unzipped in to shorts and a sports bra with a blouse over it. I walked outside to already see Morty and a happy Eli.

I opened the door and jumped in. "Someones happy to see me" He smirked and gave me a kiss.

"EWWW" I heard from the back. I turned around and seen a boyish figure. "Hey Adam didn't see ya there hah." I tried my best to not blush. "I kinda figured that" He said in a sarcastic mad way.

Eli cut in laughing "Aha OK you guys want to hang out after school?" Adam screams "YES" Fast.

Eli turns to me smiling. CRUD. "Uhh, sorry babe I cant I have to see my moms councilor cause this split up made he crazier."I laugh. "Ahh That sucks." I smile at him and look at Adam who sees past my lie knowing were I'm going. I raise my eyes at him and he turns away. We all get out of Morty and head to the doors. I look around see Jenna, KC, and Ali. I pass them and see Fitz and his Uhh friends that are apes like him hah. One day I would kick his ass.

Eli Pov

I look at Clare who has a evil smile on looking at Zitz I mean Fitz haha. I don't think much of it and snake my arm around her waist. She looks up with a guilty smile. I just smirk and play along.

Adam looks enraged like he is forced to hide something. "Whats wrong Adam?" He snaps and looks up. Then over at Clare who is glaring. "Nothing" lies "Clare whats going on" I say sternly she looks down. "Ill tell you another time." She walks away to her locker as I head to mine. I open my locker and grab my stuff. Then I go into Clare's and grab he English book. I was really freaking out about what was going on every minute was like a hour. Once English ends we see Adam being pushed by Fitz to the ground.

Adam Pov

"Hey freak" Fitz says charging at me knocking me over and punching me a couple times. I laugh knowing Clare would protect me. Even if Eli had to find out.

Clare Pov

Thoughts going through my head. Eli runs up to Fitz and has a 'conversation' about how ugly they are. I quickly tell Adam to hold back Eli and he knods his head. I unzip my pants into shorts and take off my blouse. "Hey look your girlfriend is stripping." He laughs and Eli turns around and Adam grabs him. I run up to Fitz. "I know you fight at the 'ring' and you should hear about the 'transformer'" He looks at me and I just look behind him were Adam is struggling to hold Eli in the bush. Eli screams to tell me to run. I knew it was now over never. "Ya I heard of her once or twice why?" I look at him. "Cause thats me" I say and swing my self into a 360 turn smacking him in the face with my foot sending him face first to the pavment. He just looks up at my in horror and crawls away saying 'This isnt over Clare'.

Now time to face Eli.

IDK IF NEEDS TO BE FINISHED? TELL ME WHAT U THINK


	2. Chapter 2

Eli Pov

I sit there and just stare my eyes see it but I cant comprehend it. Clare just kicked Fitz ass or what ever that alien has. Adam let my go and stuck out his hand to help. I just stare at it still in shock "Eli Earth to planet emo boy get up." Adam said waving his hand in my face. Coming out of shock I took it. All I could say was wow and that that made me look like a dumb ass. "Listen Eli I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry" I laugh "How could I be worried? You can protect your self some times" I said the word some a little louder than the others. She smiled at me and stepped in front of me. " AHH, keep it PG." Adam screamed. Clare gave me a quick kiss. "OK lets take you to the ring." I think I should tell her I am a fighter there to but were would the fun be in that right? Aha. I jump into Morty and Clare gets in the shotgun then Adam takes a nap in the back. Clare gives me directions and I pretend to listen. I look over and see Clare shaking I laugh " Whats so funny?" she chanted "You will see." See looked utterly confused and that made it even funnier. Adam didn't even know I fight. This would be a shocker. I would lose to Fitz so no one knew. I didn't want everyone to be scared of me. I had Adam as a best friend and Clare as the best girlfriend in the world. So if everyone knows its OK now.

Clare Pov

I felt the hot air on my face as we stepped out of Morty. We parked in my spot that had 'the transformer labeled on it. When we get in we walk up to peter whose code name is Jack.. Yaaa... "If it isn't the situation and transformer its so funny seeing you to going out" OK Eli is a fighter haha this day is weird.

Adam Pov

Clare fought some monkey man guy or what ever his name was. At first she got knocked down and hit her head. Eli cringed. She got back up and beat the shit out of him and it was grand. Then it was Eli's turn. He wore black shorts and had tape on his hands. Eli had a six pack. You would have never guessed with the black coat and skinny jeans. The guy he fought was huge but he beet him and we left. This was gonna be a weird car ride home.


End file.
